RESET (OnKey)
by Park Min Gi
Summary: Tak ada hubungan yang selamanya berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Ibarat pepatah, tak ada gading yang tak retak. Ketika cinta mereka mulai diuji, apakah mereka mampu mempertahankan perasaan satu sama lain? Ataukah keduanya hanya akan berdiam diri, membiarkan takdir mempermainkan mereka? / Twoshot (Part 1) / OnKey / Read and Review, Please...


**RESET (Song fic.)**

**_Warning: _**_Shounen-ai/BL, typo(s) miss typo, EYD Failure, Out Of Character__(ness), bad description, Don't Like Don't Read_

**_Cast: Lee Jinki/Onew (SHINee), Kim Kibum/Key (SHINee), Kim Sunggyu (Infinite), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee)  
_**

**_Length: Twoshot _**

**_Genre: Sad(?) _****_Romance_**_ (All ages__)_

**_Song by: Super junior (The 3th Album – Sorry-sorry) - RESET_**

**_This story absolutely mine (Juga pernah saya publish di WP saya, link WP di BIO)  
_**

**_Enjoy…_**

**Part 1**

**Beberapa kali kau bertanya padaku "Apakah aku tidak merasakan apapun atau, apakah aku baik baik saja?"**

**Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja? Begitukah?**

**o0o**

Jinki menuruni satu persatu anak tangga darurat dengan tergesa-gesa. Pemadaman listrik secara mendadak membuat pemuda berwajah tampan tersebut harus rela meninggalkan fasilitas umum berupa lift yang terpasang di kampusnya. Jinki tidak bisa menunggu sampai listrik bantuan dinyalakan. Perlu belasan menit untuk itu dan pemuda yang kini duduk di semester lima jurusan seni musik tersebut sedang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu, ia harus segera mencapai lantai dasar untuk mengikuti mata kuliah komposer yang akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Sejujurnya, pemuda tampan itu tidak terlambat datang ke kampus. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu Jinki sudah _stand by _di gedung tempatnya kuliah namun, karena Jinki mengira jadwalnya hari ini adalah olah vokal, pemuda tampan itu menghabiskan waktu tunggunya dengan mendengarkan musik di dalam kelas vokal. Beruntung Jonghyun—yang notabene teman baik Jinki—mengingatkan supaya Jinki tidak terlambat datang ke kelas komposer pagi ini, melalui pesan singkat. Saat itulah Jinki sadar kalau dirinya salah melihat jadwal.

Beberapa anak tangga lagi Jinki sudah bisa mencapai sebuah pintu yang akan menghubungkan dirinya dengan lantai dasar namun, sebelum Jinki sempat meraih gagang pintu tersebut seseorang dari balik pintu sudah lebih dulu membukanya.

"Ji—Jinki," ucap Key—si pembuka pintu—sedikit tersendat.

Jinki terdiam di tempat, tak berniat menanggapi perkataan Key, mata sipitnya hanya fokus pada daerah hitam di sekitar mata musang milik pemuda berparas cantik itu. Sekalipun Key sudah menutupi bagian tersebut dengan _concealer_, lingkaran hitam itu tetap bisa terlihat oleh Jinki, saking hitamnya 'mata panda' tersebut.

Key ikut terdiam hingga suasana menjadi canggung. Pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba teringat saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Jinki. Suasananya sangat beda jauh dengan saat ini. Saat itu, Jinki seratus kali lebih banyak bicara dari pada sekarang. Harus Key akui bahwa dirinya merindukan Jinki yang cerewet itu. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku pasti sudah gila,' pikirnya. Buru-buru pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut menggeleng untuk membuang jauh pikiran—yang menurut Key—tidak benar, lalu menatap lembut pemuda tampan yang masih betah diam di hadapannya. Key melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah tampan Jinki."Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Key.

Jinki—sedikit—tersentak mendengar suara khas milik Key. Buru-buru pemuda tampan itu mengangguk. "Iya, aku 'baik-baik' saja."

Mendengar itu, Key mengulas sebuah senyum sarat makna. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, kuliahku akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jinki, Key langsung berjalan melewati Jinki dan mulai menapaki puluhan anak tangga darurat tersebut.

Jinki berbalik dan tersenyum miris ketika bayangan Key tak lagi terlihat di matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja saat melihat keadaanmu seperti itu?" tanya Jinki pada angin. Tangannya perlahan terkepal, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin meledak dalam dadanya—Emosi. Bayangan wajah Key membuat perasaannya berantakan seketika. Bagaimana mungkin Key bertanya apa Jinki baik-baik saja sedangkan dirinya sendiri terlihat sangat kacau? Bahkan keadaan pemuda cantik itu sangat jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Wajah Key—wajah yang Jinki lihat saat pintu terbuka. Bukan wajah dengan raut tersiksa seperti tadi yang dijanjikan oleh Key akan ditunjukan pada Jinki setelah kejadian 'itu', bukan senyuman palsu sarat makna yang Jinki harapkan dari pemuda cantik itu, bukan tubuh kurus itu juga yang ingin Jinki lihat dari Key setelah satu minggu pemuda tampan tersebut tidak bertemu dengan Key. Bukan semua itu yang Jinki harapkan, bukan.

Jinki memejamkan mata untuk mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak kapanpun, pada siapapun. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak peduli pada Key apapun yang terjadi, karena—

"Ini semua keinginanmu kan?"

—Key sendirilah yang meminta Jinki untuk tidak lagi peduli padanya, _melupakannya_.

**o0o0o0o**

**Sampai sekarang, hatiku terasa sakit saat aku melihatmu.**

**Sekalipun hal tersebut hanya untuk sesaat. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan air mataku jatuh.**

**Taukah kau bahwa aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?**

**o0o**

Jinki memasukan buku catatan dan alat tulis yang berserakan di mejanya ke dalam ransel. Beberapa saat yang lalu dosen mata kuliah komposer telah mengakhiri kelasnya. Pemuda tampan itu sangat beruntung karena sang dosen tadi datang terlambat sehingga ia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan hukuman. Kini pemuda tampan berambut coklat pekat itu harus bergegas menuju cafetaria kampus untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mengadakan konser dadakan.

"Jinki!" Panggilan tersebut sukses menghentikan langkah Jinki. Pemuda tampan berambut coklat pekat tersebut berbalik dan mendapati salah satu teman seangkatannya yang berwajah manis berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Oh, kau Sunggyu, ada apa?" tanya Jinki. Seseorang yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh Jinki—Sunggyu—menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ada apapun. "Hanya memanggil saja," ucapnya singkat. Penuturan polosnya mau tak mau membuat senyum manis terulas di bibir Jinki. "Ya sudah, ayo kita makan siang!" ajak Jinki penuh semangat, sebelah tangannya terangkat kemudian merangkul pundak Sunggyu. Si pemuda manis hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian menyamakan langkah dengan Jinki. Mereka berjalan menuju cafetaria kampus diiringi canda tawa, mengabaikan sepasang obsidian cokelat kehijauan yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini yang aku inginkan, ini yang aku inginkan, ini yang aku inginkan," ucap Key—si pemilik obsidian cokelat kehijauan—berulang kali, berusaha keras menguatkan batinnya. "Tapi kenapa rasanya... sakit?" lirihnya sambil memeraba dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Key menggeleng kuat, bagaimanapun semua yang terjadi sudah ia pertimbangkan dengan cukup matang. Ia tidak boleh menyesali keputusannya, **sedikitpun**. Key menarik nafas dan berbalik supaya matanya tidak lagi lancang menangkap bayangan Jinki, sekaligus—mencoba—mengusir bayangan tawa Jinki dan Sunggyu dari pikirannya. Namun sayang, usaha kerasnya tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Semakin keras Key mencoba, bayangan yang membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri tersebut semakin jelas tergambar di benaknya.

"Aku heran denganmu." Suara itu membuat Key terlonjak kaget. Pemuda manis itu menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Jonghyun sedang tersenyum miring kepadanya. "Sejak kapan—"

"Sejak kau berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila." Key terdiam, perkataan Jonghyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab semua keingintahuannya. "Katakan, apa kau merasa menyesal sekarang?" tanya Jonghyun santai.

Key tersenyum manis pada Jonghyun. "Tidak, aku tidak menyesal," jawab Key, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Bodoh," lirih Jonghyun. Pemuda bersuara emas itu tau bahwa Key sedang berbohong—tak sulit bagi Jonghyun untuk membedakan antara dusta dan kejujuran dari tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Key, bahkan Jonghyun tau jika senyuman manis yang diberikan Key padanya adalah senyuman palsu, tidak ada ketulusan di sana. Jonghyun tau itu, karena tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mendapatkan senyuman manis yang tulus dari Key selain Jinki.

**o0o0o0o**

**Sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau dan aku kembali _berteman_ seperti dulu?**

**Bisakah kita seperti itu?**

**Bisakah?**

**o0o**

_Apa kau sudah tidur?_

Pemuda bermata sipit itu melirik jam digital yang ada di sudut kanan atas ponsel yang ia pegang kemudian menggeleng. Pukul sebelas malam. "Aku pasti sudah gila." Jinki yakin orang yang akan ia kirimi pesan tersebut pasti sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Ibu jari Jinki bergerak untuk menghapus sebaris kalimat yang baru saja ia ketik dalam menu pesan singkat ponselnya. Setelah semua terhapus, bayangan wajah Key lengkap dengan 'mata panda' yang ia lihat di tangga darurat tadi pagi kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Ada satu keyakinan kuat dalam diri Jinki yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini Key belum tertidur. Rasa cemas tiba-tiba melanda hati Jinki. Tidak hanya hari ini, Jinki yakin selama berhari-hari Key pasti tidak tidur dengan baik, bahkan mungkin pemuda cantik tersebut juga tidak makan secara teratur mengingat betapa kurusnya tubuh Key.

Jinki menutup aplikasi pesan singkatnya kemudian membuka aplikasi panggilan. Ia menekan angka satu dan bersiap menekan tombol _dial_, namun ibu jarinya tiba-tiba membeku, ia ragu untuk melanjutkan niatnya menghubungi pemilik nomor yang sudah ia _setting _dalam panggilan cepat nomor satu dalam ponselnya. Jinki takut, ia takut Jika seseorang yang ia hubungi nanti tidak menjawab panggilannya, Jinki takut ia diacuhkan, Jinki takut mendapat respon negatif dari pemilik nomor tersebut.

_Well_, katakan Jinki pengecut, katakan Jinki lemah, katakan Jinki munafik. Terserah! Dari luar memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi jinki tidak memasang sikap tersebut tanpa alasan yang—menurutnya—kuat.

Tanpa ia minta, kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini kembali berputar dalam fikirannya. Mau tak mau Jinki pun mulai larut dalam khayalannya. Andaikan saat itu Key tidak memintanya untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, , andaikan Key tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata perpisahan tersebut dengan mudahnya, andaikan Key tidak meminta pada Jinki sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar **persahabatan,** dan andaikan Jinki tidak membiarkan semua kejadiaan itu mengalir begitu saja layaknya air, mungkin saat ini Jinki masih bisa bebas mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Key kapanpun ia mau, menelpon Key tanpa ada rasa ragu, menasehati Key dengan berbagai macam petuah konyol saat Key melakukan kesalahan, dan menyapa Key tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu.

Cukup! Jinki harus menghentikan semua ingatan menjengkelkan itu sampai disini saja. Ia tidak mau lebih lama lagi terhanyut dalam masa-masa bersama Key. Tak akan ada hal lain yang bisa ia dapat kecuali penyesalan.

Jinki kembali mengamati ponsel yang masih setia berada dalam genggamannya. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat ingin menghubungi pemuda berwajah cantik itu, memperbaiki hubungan mereka, supaya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik lagi bersama Key, Hanya saja, Jinki tidak merasa puas berkomunikasi dengan status seperti ini. Tidak hanya dengan status **teman biasa** seperti saat ini, terlalu canggung bagi Jinki. Andaikan Jinki bisa mengajak Key berbicara baik-baik mengenai hubungan mereka, membujuk Key supaya mencabut perkataan perpisahan beberapa waktu yang lalu, andaikan... Ah, lupakan saja, Jinki yakin semua itu tidak akan berhasil. Ia cukup mengenal Key, pemuda cantik itu tak akan pernah mau mengubah keputusannya, **demi apapun**. Jika Jinki tetap bersikukuh meminta pada Key untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, ia yakin hubungannya dengan Key akan lebih buruk dibanding saat ini.

Jinki pasrah, nalurinya memang menginginkan dirinya menghubungi Key, namun pikirannya yang terlampau panjang itu tidak mengijinkan Jinki melakukan apapun. "Huft~" Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menutup aplikasi panggilan. Ia lelah dan ingin segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Sayangnya setelah aplikasi tersebut tertutup ibu jari Jinki masih betah bermain di atas layar datar benda persegi tersebut, hingga tanpa Jinki sadari ibu jarinya menekan _icon_ pesan singkatnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengetikan sesuatu dalam layar ponsel pintarnya lalu mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada pemilik _spead dial no. 1 _di ponselnya—masih dalam modus tak sadar, _anyway_.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah _delivery report _muncul di layar ponselnya, detik itu juga mata sipit Jinki melebar, ia baru sadar telah melakukan kesalahan—menurutnya. Jinki menekan asal layar ponselnya, seolah dengan begitu pesan yang ia kirim tidak akan sampai kepada si penerima. Beberapa kali bibirnya juga menggumamkan sumpah serapah terhadap dirinya sendiri untuk memaki kebodohannya.

Lelah dengan semua tindakan konyolnya, Jinki akhirnya pasrah dan meletakan ponselnya secara asal, ia tau semua hal itu tak bisa memperbaiki situasi—yang menurutnya kacau. "Aish, _whatever_!" Jinki enggan memikirkan hal itu lagi. Hah, persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Raganya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Key saat menerima pesan tersebut.

**o0o0o0o**

**_Press the reset_**

**_Press press the reset_**

**o0o**

Pukul sebelas malam, Key masih terjaga. Raganya memang sudah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang, namun matanya masih betah terbuka. Pemuda yang memiliki raut wajah cantik itu berguling resah kesana-sini. Sejujurnya, raga Key sudah sangat lelah, tapi pikiran beserta matanya tak juga mengijinkan dirinya untuk berangkat menuju alam mimpi. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, kuliahnya, teman-temannya, kegiatan sosial yang ia ikuti di kampus, dan... Lee Jinki. Harus Key akui bahwa dari sekian banyak masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya, bayangan pemuda tampan berpipi _chubby _itu lah yang paling sering muncul untuk menyita ketenangannya.

Key menerawang untuk memilah beberapa kenangan tentang Jinki yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam ingatannya. Sebuah senyuman manis jelas tergambar di wajah cantik itu, saat kepingan masa lalunya bersama Jinki kembali diputar oleh otaknya. Pemuda cantik itu ingat, dulu saat dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu, Jinki adalah orang pertama yang ia hubungi. Pemuda tampan itu selalu bisa memberi saran yang bisa membuat hati Key menjadi tenang, kalaupun Jinki tidak bisa memberikan saran untuk Key, pemuda tampan itu masih bisa menenangkan Key dengan cara melantunkan sebuah _lullaby _yang selalu berhasil membawa Key ke alam mimpi dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Setidaknya membuat Key istirahat dengan nyenyak juga merupakan satu usaha untuk memecahkan permasalahan Key. Siapa tau dengan pikiran yang segar—saat bangun tidur—Key benar-benar bisa menemukan pemecahan masalahnya. Ajaibnya, Key memang selalu bisa menemukan solusi untuk setiap masalahnya saat ia bangun pagi, entah itu karena _lullaby _yang dilantunkan oleh Jinki atau karena kepalanya yang terasa ringan hingga Key bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mudah.

Rasanya ingin sekali Key menyambar ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Jinki, tapi bagaimana mungkin Key menghubungi Jinki untuk menyelesaikna semua masalahnya, jika kebanyakan hal yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Key saat ini adalah Jinki sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin Key menghubungi Jinki tengah malam begini hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara menghapus dan melupakan sosok tampan yang sudah satu tahun itu menemani hari-harinya?

Lupakan! Pemuda cantik itu tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Lebih baik tidak bisa tidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya daripada harus menghubungi Jinki malam-malam begini. Hal itu tak jauh beda dengan memberikan pengakuan dosa. Harga diri seorang Kim Kibum lebih tinggi dari pada sebaris kalimat pengakuan dosa.

Key memejamkan matanya—bukan untuk tidur, hanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan sebuah rasa nyeri yang kembali terasa di hatinya akibat—menyesali—perbuatannya sendiri. Jujur, Key akui hal itu.

Tak berselang lama ponsel Key berdering. Bukan sebuah panggilan, hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya. Buru-buru Key mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Mata Key membulat saat tau siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

"Jinki?"

Memang benar, pemuda tampan itulah yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat, benar-benar singkat.

_"Oyasumi."_

Hanya sebuah ucapan selamat malam. Hanya satu kalimat itu saja yang tertera dalam layar ponsel Key, namun efeknya cukup untuk membuat si penerima pesan tersenyum manis. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sudah lama dirinya tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat malam dari Jinki. Terhitung sudah dua minggu setelah ia memutuskan Jinki.

Betapa rindunya Key pada saat-saat itu. saat dimana hubungannya dengan Jinki sedang menghangat. Komunikasi diantara mereka tak pernah putus. Saat Key bisa dengan leluasa bermanja-manja dengan Jinki.

Jarinya tergerak untuk mengetikan sebuah kalimat untuk membalas pesan singkat Jinki, namun setelah kalimat balasan tersebut sudah tertulis sempurna, Key buru-buru menghapus semua pesan balasan tersebut. "Ini tidak benar, ini tidak benar," gumamnya sambil menggeleng kuat. Senyuman manis tersebut perlahan memudar. Key mulai merasa bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil salah besar. "Maafkan aku, Jinki..."

Key menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang terasa langka—baginya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak memikirkan semua kejadian ini. Andai saja ia tidak membuka pesan yang sangat singkat itu, pasti hatinya tak akan segundah ini. tapi toh semua sudah terjadi. Apa yang bisa Key lakukan? Tidak ada, selain memejamkan matanya untuk kembali mencoba berangkat ke alam mimpi, sekalipun sakit di dadanya tak kunjung hilang. "Selamat malam, Jinki..."

**o0o0o0o**

**Hanya kau yang aku cari**

**Kau, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.**

**Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku?**

**o0o**

Di sudut ruangan tempat sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam, di sanalah Jinki duduk tenang. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah diatas instrumen tersebut, memainkan sebuah nada yang sudah ia persiapkan. Siapa saja yang melihat atau mendengar permainan Jinki pasti akan langsung tau jika pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan itu sangat menikmati permainannya. Sayangnya tidak akan ada yang akan memberikan Jinki sorakan takjub ataupun tepuk tangan meriah karena pemuda tampan itu hanya sendiri dalam ruangan musik tersebut. Pemuda tampan itu hanya sedang mencoba nada dari sebuah lagu yang berhasil ia rombak.

"Utada Hikaru, _first love_. Benar bukan?" tebak seseorang yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan kini sedang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Jinki.

Si pemuda tampan menghentikan permainannya kemudian menoleh ke belakang, ia berharap bahwa suara itu adalah milik seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih memiliki tempat khusus dalam hatinya. Tapi Jinki salah, bukan bayangan Key yang saat ini tertangkap retina matanya, bukan senyuman manis milik Key yang saat ini ia lihat. "Sunggyu?" lirih Jinki. Lagi-lagi ia melihat senyuman manis dari pemuda manis bermata sipit itu. Jinki tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain membalas senyuman manis itu.

"Ternyata jika temponya dinaikan, lagu itu masih bisa terdengar anggun. Eum, apa ini tugas matakuliah komposer lagi?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menekuni tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengaransemen lagu itu dengan gitar? Aku rasa akan lebih keren lagi, apa lagi jika memakai nada yang kau ciptakan tadi." Jinki terkekeh pelan mendengar argumen Sunggyu. Harus Jinki akui bahwa analisa pemuda manis yang mempunyai mata sipit—sama sepertinya—benar-benar tepat. Terkadang Jinki heran, kenapa Sunggyu masuk jurusan seni peran padahal kemampunnya dalam seni musik sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi Jinki tak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal itu, toh Sunggyu merasa senang bisa masuk di jurusan seni peran dan bertahan hingga semester lima ini dengan nilai-nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

"Di _Youtube_ sudah banyak yang mencover lagu ini dengan instrumen gitar. Aku tidak mau dosenku mengira aku adalah plagiat sekaligus mahasiswa yang tidak berbakat."

Bibir Sunggyu membulat sekaligus menggumamkan kata "O~", kepalanya pun sengaja ia gerakan naik turun sebagai tanda bahwa ia paham dengan penjelasan Jinki barusan.

"_Anyway,_ apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa jurusan seni peran jam segini di tempat ini?" tanya Jinki sambil menatap Sunggyu penuh selidik, sedangkan yang ditanya malah tersenyum canggung lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. "Aku pulang bersamamu ya..." Akhirnya Sunggyu merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jinki.

Mau tak mau Jinki terkekeh lagi mendengar perkataan manja pemuda manis tersebut. "Jadi kau menungguku dari tadi?" tanya Jinki tanpa menghiraukan rengekan si pemuda manis—yang entah sejak kapan sudah—duduk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak menunggumu! Aku kebetulan pulang telat hari ini, ada pemilihan pemeran utama untuk pementasan bulan depan di aula gedung ini. Nah, waktu aku turun lewat tangga, aku mendengar permainan piano. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa penasaranku begitu saja, tau sendiri kan aku sangat menyukai permainan piano. Lalu aku mengintip dan ternyata kau yang sedang bermain. Aku putuskan untuk masuk dan—"

"Kau memutuskan untuk pulang bersamaku?" Jinki menyela perkataan Sunggyu. beruntung sekali karena tebakannya sangat tepat. Sunggyu pun mengangguk semangat masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jinki menimang permintaan si manis yang ada di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga butuh teman dalam perjalanan pulang. Ayo!"

Sunggyu melompat senang setelah Jinki berseru untuk mengajaknya pulang, matanya berbinar-binar, sungguh manis. Jinki yang melihat hal tersebut mau tak mau mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. Andai saja hati Jinki tidak terpaut pada mata lain, mungkin pemuda tampan tersebut akan jatuh dalam pesona mata sipit itu.

Jinki berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat karamel yang dimiliki Sunggyu hingga si pemilik rambut menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal. Sekali lagi, tingkah Sunggyu terlihat amat manis dan menggemaskan di mata Jinki hanya saja hal tersebut belum mampu melepaskan simpul kuat yang mengikat hatinya pada sosok cantik bernama lengkap Kim Kibum.

Sunggyu mengapit mesra lengan Jinki dan membawa pemuda tampan itu keluar dari ruangan musik. Tak ada penolakan dari Jinki, namun pemuda tampan itu juga tidak membalas apitan mesra Sunggyu. Ia terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja berjalan beriringan dengan Sunggyu dalam keadaan—yang bisa membuat semua orang salah paham—tersebut. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan salah paham dengan mereka? Key? Oh, ayolah! Kenapa harus nama Key yang muncul pertama kali dalam pikiran Jinki? Dirinya dan Key sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun kan selain **teman biasa**? Kenapa Jinki harus memikirkan nama itu?

"Aku tau," ucap Sunggyu di tengah perjalanan mereka. Seketika lamunan Jinki memudar. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Sunggyu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku tau kau masih menyukai Key." Spontan langkah kaki Jinki terhenti, Sunggyu pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jinki dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Sunggyu tersenyum manis—lebih manis dibandingkan senyuman yang tadi, meskipun demikian rasa getir dalam senyuman tersebut masih dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Jinki.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas berat, ia tau bahwa ada perasaan lain yang disembunyikan Sunggyu padanya, bahkan sejak pertama kali Minho—yang notabene teman satu jurusan Sunggyu sekaligus teman baik Jinki—mengenalkan Sunggyu padanya. Sayangnya Jinki tidak pernah mau menanggapi ataupun mengakui perasaan tersebut, karena bagi Jinki tak ada yang bisa ia berikan pada pemuda manis itu selain persahabatan.

Ironis, tapi memang tidak ada perasaan yang bisa dipaksakan, bukan? Semuanya akan semakin berantakan jika salah satu dari mereka tetap bersikeras memaksa seseorang menerima dan membalas perasaan masing-masing.

Sunggyu menatap lekat pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya. "Kau hanya diam, berarti kau benar-benar masih menyukainya kan? Aku benar kan?"

Jinki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sunggyu, rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup melihat mata itu. pancaran mata itu sama persis seperti pancaran mata Key saat pemuda cantik itu memutuskannya dulu.

Key, Key, dan Key. Kenapa harus pemuda cantik itu lagi? Kenapa bayangannya tak pernah hilang dari pikiran Jinki? Kenapa semua yang ada di hadapannya selalu mengingatkan Jinki pada sosok cantik itu? Apa tidak bisa bayangan itu hilang dari pikiran Jinki? Tak perlu lama, cukup satu hari saja. Bisakah?

Mungkin bisa, jika ada kemauan yang kuat dari Jinki.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, apakah Jinki siap kehilangan bayangan Key dari pikirannya?

JAwabannya sudah sangat **jelas**. **TIDAK!**

Jinki tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan bayangan pemuda cantik itu. _kehilangan_ sosok Key dari sisinya saja sudah cukup membuat Jinki merasa tak jauh beda dengan orang gila, bagaimana jika Jinki harus kehilangan bayangan Key juga? Jinki bisa jadi gila sungguhan, sepertinya.

**To Be Continued/Not?  
Tell me, soon!  
**

No long words, lemme know what do you think about this song story? ^^


End file.
